RWBY Chibi: Yang and Friends
by NightMoon47
Summary: Yang gets her own mini series, this takes place in the RWBY Chibi universe
1. Intro

On a stage, Yang pops out behind a certain and walks to the center of the stage then pulls out a microphone.

Yang: **That's right everyone, I have my own series and I hope you love it. So to speed things up. I'm the main character now, so this story will mostly be about yours truly-**

Ruby (whispering): **Yang, we already know it's your story, just tell them what they need to know.**

Yang rolls her eyes.

Yang: **UGH, FINE.**

Yang reaches up and pulls down a huge projection screen then takes out a pointer stick.

Yang: **So basically there's a few things you should know before the first chapter is released.**

A camera projects an image showing the difference in dialogue.

Yang: **First off, the dialogue won't stay the as usual. In fact: the dialogue will actually change at some points. Such as when a character is breaking the fourth wall.**

Yang uses her pointer to point at the two different types of dialogue.

Yang: **When someone is talking in character, their dialogue will look something like this** (Hello), **but when someone is talking to the audience their dialogue will become more bold much like it is now as your reading this.**

The image changes to show two characters fighting.

Yang: **Since this is anime there will be some moments of fighting. Because who doesn't like fighting?**

The image changes one last time to show emotional faces.

Yang: **Finally, a story isn't complete without some emotional moments, there will be some moments that will be sad, funny, scary, romantic, etc.**

The camera turns off.

Yang: **So there you have it people everything you need to know about my series. I hope you're all looking forward to it as I am, and don't worry everyone else will have their chances to shine.**

Yang looks around to see if no ones around then leans in to the audience.

Yang (whispering): **But mostly I will. See you in the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Big Yang

[Inspired by the _RWBY Volume 5:_ _Yang Character Short]_

Fighting noises can be heard in an forest clearing were we see our hero Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose training, and things aren't going well for Ruby as her sister insisted to teach her the ways of hand to hand combat.

Yang: DODGE!

Yang deliver a punch to Ruby knocking her down.

Ruby: Ooowwww

Yang: Come on...

Ruby looked up at her sister who stands looking down at her.

Yang: You totally could've dodged that.

Yang offer her hand to Ruby to help her up, Ruby takes it and Yang pulls her back on her feet.

Ruby: Yaaang, I already told you. I'm just not for hand to hand. Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?

Yang: That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it. **Wow, you couldn't come up with your own writing, could you?**

Ruby growls at Yang's words.

Yang: I'm gonna be leaving for Beacon soon. I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone.

Yang backs away a few steps and gets into her fighting pose. Ruby stands with her arms crossed and rolls her eyes.

Ruby: Fine.

Before Ruby could react Yang rushes towards her began throwing punches at her. Ruby tried her best by blocking or dodging each one. Ruby eventually dodges one punch that gets her behind Yang and tries to land a punch but to her surprise Yang dodges it without looking, its as if she had some sort of _Ultra Instinct._ Yang then trips Ruby off her feet and as she falls to the ground Yang goes for one last punch.

Yang: DOOOOOOOODGE!

Before Yang could lands the blow Ruby uses her Semblance to escape into the bushes and out of sight.

Yang: Nice one, sis. You're not always gonna be- **Ok, seriously the next chapter better have original writing-** able to run away from your problems, though. Sometimes you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what.

Yang does a few stretches as she waits for her sister to come out of the bushes **.**

Yang: Alright, enough rest. Get back out here.

Yang then hears the sound twigs breaking coming from the bushes.

Yang: Ruby?

In the bushes, she noticed a dark figure with giant glowing red eyes was looking straight at her.

Yang: Ruby!

The figure revealed itself to be a giant Ursa as it come out of the bushes and lets out a vicious roar. The Ursa stands in front of Yang growling, ready to attack.

Yang: Oh, hey, have you seen my sister in there?

With Yang's question the Ursa gives her a confused look.

Yang: You see, we were training and she used her Semblance to escape into the bushes and...you know what, never mind.

The Ursa lets out another roar and got down all fours then rushed towards Yang who equips her Ember Celica and takes a fighting stance. Yang uses her shotgun gauntlets to charge forward and begins to fight off the giant Grimm. The two exchange blows repeatedly before Yang is eventually thrown away. Ruby then come back to the clearing only to spot the Ursa, she lets out a gasp which causes the beast to notice her and begins to rush towards her now, Ruby tried to stand her ground to fight like Yang said but she's too frighten to move. The Ursa opens its mouth ready to devour her until Yang jumps in between and gets caught in the Grimm's jaws.

Ruby: Yang!

The Ursa throws Yang out of its jaws and towards a tree, before her body could hit it Yang regains consciousness and activates her Semblance then use her feet to bounce off the tree and towards the beast to land an empowered punch to its jaw causing its body to burst into pieces killing it. the force of Yang punch throws her against a tree.

Ruby: Yang!

Ruby rushes to her sister hoping she wasn't hurt.

Ruby: Yang! Are you okay? I didn't know how help without my scythe! I'm so sorry.

Tears threaten to fall from Ruby's eyes, she felt so guilty.

Yang: It's okay.

Yang placed her right hand on Ruby shoulder.

Yang: I've always got your back, sis.

Ruby smiled at her sister who smiled back, knowing her sister will always be there for her.

Yang: Hey, Ruby.

Ruby: Yeah.

Yang: DODGE!

Ruby: What!?

Yang threw one last punch at Ruby who manages to dodge it in time.

Ruby: Hey! I did it!

Yang gets back on her feet.

Yang: You sure did. You should always be careful for sneak attacks. Now lets see if can do it again. **Well, at least that ending was original.**


	3. Chapter 2 Rat Problem

In the living room our hero Yang is seen sitting on the floor with her sister Ruby playing a fighting game on their Scrolls. The sisters play a while, Yang eventually wins the match shocking Ruby.

Game Announcer: Yellow wins.

Yang: Oh, Yeah. Beat ya, _again._ **I beat like all the time, she never learns.**

Ruby: HOW?! JUST HOW?! I HAD A SLIVER OF HEALTH LEFT!

Yang: Well, maybe I'm just that good. When my backs to a corner, I always find a way to make a comeback. That's why I'm the master.

Ruby (In a low mocking tone): That's why I'm the master. Weh weh weh!

Yang: **And like always, she can't take a lose.**

The girls then hear a loud shriek come from the kitchen and run as fast as they can to see what was the problem. The girls enter the kitchen and see the friend Weiss standing on the counter top with a look of fear on her face.

Yang: Weiss, whats wrong?

Ruby: Yeah, you look terrified.

Weiss: I was cleaning the kitchen and...and...this thing just attacked me out of no where.

Ruby: Did you see what it was?

Weiss: Yeah, it was a horrible animal.

Yang: An animal?

Ruby: Where is it?

Weiss points towards the fridge.

Weiss: It's...behind...there.

Yang and Ruby slowly move towards the fridge and looked behind it to find...a rat, which make a few squeaks. Yang and Ruby look at each other trying to hold in their laughs then look back at Weiss.

Yang: Weiss, that what your scared of? A mouse? **Then again, this isn't the first time Weiss was scared for a stupid reason. She once got scared because she thought her bed sheets were haunted but it was really just Zwei messing with her. Heh, and I Blake was a scaredy cat.**

Weiss: That's not a mouse, it's a rat. Did you have any idea what kind of diseases they could cause?

Ruby: Weiss, it's not gonna hurt. Now come down from their.

Weiss: Not while that thing is hear! Get rid of it first, kill it if you have to.

Ruby: What!? We can't kill it, it might have a family or friends of its own, ones who love him and care for-

Ruby's sentence was cut short when the rat scampered out from behind the fridge into the open.

Weiss: KYAAAAA! KILL IT, KILL IT!

With that loud command, Yang pulls out a bat out of no where and wined up to crush the rat.

Yang: WANT SOME THIS?!

Yang repeatedly swings the bat downwards at the rat who scampers along the floor dodging each swing.

Yang: COME ON FREAK, LETS DANCE!

The rat then began to scamper across the kitchen furniture. The rat climbed on the table which Yang swings at and breaks it in half, then on the sink which Yang swings at the faucet and breaks it causing water to spray out, then inside the oven which Yang follows and closes the oven door and causes mayhem inside making it bounce around the kitchen.

Ruby: YANG, STOP!

The rat runs out of the oven and into the hallway, Yang then comes out of the oven panting heavily.

Yang: **This...huff...feals so familiar.**

The rat scampers into the living room where it runs into Blake who's sitting on the couch reading a book. Blake looks away from her book to see the rat on the floor. The two stare at each other for a minuet until the rat felt uneasy and backed away then tried to scamper off but Blake then uses her Semblance to teleport in front of it. The rat looked up at her and saw that eyes were now the same as a cats and she now had a sadistic smile showing her razor sharp teeth.

Blake: Going somewhere?

The rat tried to scamper off again but Blake pinched its tail, picked it off the ground and held it near her face. Looking into the rat's terrified eyes Blake lets out an evil chuckle then licks her lips.

Rat: Um, mercy?

Blake: Um, no.

Blake held the rat over her head then looked up towards the it. By then Yang, Ruby, and Weiss came into the room and saw what Blake was about to do.

Yang: Oh god, she not gonna- **To any children reading this: Don't read any further.**

Ruby: **You guys should listen to her.**

Weiss: **I agree.**

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss watch as a shadow of Blake on the wall behind them shows her devouring the rat.

Weiss: Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to be sick.

Ruby: Me too.

Ruby and Weiss ran to the bathroom to puke while Yang stayed behind. Blake noticed Yang standing next to her.

Blake: What?

Yang's face turned a shade of green and she puked in her mouth then ran to the bathroom with Ruby and Weiss. Blake stood their scratching her head in confusion then just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to continue reading her book on the couch, while reading Blake lets out a low burp.


End file.
